


Pregunta

by HarukaSpiegel



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuka pregunta a Kimihiro algo sin importancia. Lo que ocurrirá después no tendrá sentido. Yaoi. Spoilers de Rou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregunta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: xxxHOLiC Rou y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP.
> 
> Advertencia: Yaoi. Spoilers de Rou. Una atmósfera de tensión. Sé que en Rou ya no pelean así, pero me gusta imaginar los viejos tiempos.

–¿No te da nostalgia el no ir a la escuela y estar todo el día aquí? –Preguntó Doumeki mirando fijamente a Watanuki.

Después de cuatro años de estar prácticamente viviendo en la tienda –ahora de Kimihiro–, Shizuka imaginaba que a veces el que poseía ojos de diferente color sentía cierta nostalgia, pues no había acabado sus estudios cuando se convirtió en el nuevo dueño de la tienda de deseos. Cada que él le contaba como le iba en la Universidad, Watanuki suspiraba y recordaba sus tiempos de estudiante. Siempre hacía que le contara todo sobre sus clases, sobre sus compañeros y demás. O eso creía que le decía, pues con gritos le decía que el no tenía tiempo para escucharlo, que fuera a ocupar su tiempo libre en otro lado. Pero en realidad Kimihiro quería saber, pues extrañaba todo eso.

Sin embargo, la promesa que le hizo a Yuuko era más fuerte.

–La verdad, sí. Lo que más extraño es ver la linda sonrisa de Himawari-chan en los intermedios y en la hora del almuerzo –Le respondió, mientras se volteaba acostado en el piso, quedando boca arriba. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el gran cojín blanco y en una mano tenía una copa de vino que bebía con lentitud.– ¿Y por qué la pregunta?

–Creí que extrañabas cuando estabas a solas conmigo –Dijo sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, ciertamente Doumeki disfrutaba de molestar a Watanuki. Llevó su copa de vino a sus labios, saboreó cada gota de la bebida que especialmente compró para esa noche.

–¡Claro que no, idiota! Ojalá pudiera olvidar eso. Tu compañía no me era grata en ningún momento.

Falso. El arquero sabía que todo lo que le decía era por pura costumbre, no importaba cuantas veces le hubiera salvado la vida, Watanuki siempre le hablaría del mismo modo, no importaba si su amistad se había vuelto más profunda e inquebrantable.

Todo era inverso, si Kimihiro decía que lo odiaba, en realidad le estaba demostrando que lo quería, a su modo, pero lo quería. Todas sus discusiones terminaban igual: Watanuki gritando y moviéndose raro, Doumeki tomándolo del brazo y acercándolo a él, después todo quedaría en silencio, pues su beso lo callaría de inmediato. Disfrutaba todo eso.

En verdad si que disfrutaba sacando de sus casillas a Watanuki. Puede que hubiera cambiado a lo largo del tiempo, pero algunas cosas siempre se conservan.


End file.
